


Legend of Link: GanonDad To The Rescue.

by JacksFandomTreasureChest



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alignment Swap, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because there was no calmity all of the faves are alive, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Evil Zelda, Good Ganondorf, I had this idea at 3:23 AM probably, If you comment I'll reverse die, It's Breath of The Wild but everything's different cause Ganon was reincarnated into a Gerudo again., Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), No Calamity Ganon, Sign Language, There might be more chapters later, also uh, for now at least, he is mentioned though, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksFandomTreasureChest/pseuds/JacksFandomTreasureChest
Summary: Zelda, in an act of political gain, assassinates her father to take her throne. Ganon, tries to prove he isn't evil. Link wants cake. Come along as Ganon attempts to prove his innocence, fight a corrupt queen, and... save Hyrule?? But mostly, save Link.





	Legend of Link: GanonDad To The Rescue.

It was an overcast morning as Zelda began the short walk from her room to her father’s. A smile graced her features as she passed the guards, greeting them each cheerfully. Many of them nervously greeted back. She knocked on her father’s door before pushing it, the hinges creaking slightly. 

“Father?” She asked aloud as she shut the door behind her. She walked forward to approach the King, sitting in a chair at his desk, doing his paperwork.

“Yes, my lovely Zelda? What do you need?” He asked, in a soft and warmhearted voice.

“I need you,” She said as her cheerful demeanor dropped away, revealing eyes of icy coldness, her smile changing into a malicious half smile. “To die.’ She answered with finality. The rain let loose from the sky, pouring down the roof of the castle much like the blood of the King pouring down Zelda’s dagger, the dagger which her father gifted her a short two years prior.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the news had spread across Hyrule. Princess Zelda had walked into her Father’s office as a Yiga Clan member pulled his blade from his throat. She tried to use her powers to save her father and failed, before calling to the guard and being overwhelmed with tears and grief. She locked herself away in her room, grieving for the death of her beloved father. The news had made everywhere, from Daruk of the Gorons, to King Dorephan, to the Rito, and finally, to the Just King, Ganon of the Gerudo.

“Everyone leave the room.” As the Gerudo began to leave the room he motioned to his right hand attendant. “Except you, my friend.” Link stayed his movements, before turning back to his mentor. He walked forward, his Voe armor clinking quietly and his Sapphire Circlet shining a brilliant oceanic blue. He set his Master Sword into the stone and raised his hands. 

‘What is it, King Ganon?’ He signed inquiringly. He raised an eyebrow at the tall king, sitting in his throne.

“It appears that yesterday afternoon a member of that blasted Yiga Clan murdered King Rhoam. Our old friend Zelda walked in on the killing, but was unable to save her Father’s life.” The man sighed. “And it appears the guards want me to appear to testify that I had nothing to do with it, seeing as the Yiga Clan exist to turn me into Calamity Ganon once again.”

‘Well this is certainly a predicament isn’t it. I know you had nothing to do with it, if that helps. I hope Zelda is okay. That must’ve been traumatic. Maybe I shall talk to her while you speak with the guards.’ The boy suggested, attempting to be helpful. ‘Perhaps cook something tasty. That always makes me feel better.’ The King laughed a deep laugh at the suggestion.

“I swear my friend, somebody could give you a nearly raw fish and you would think it the most delicious of delicacies.” Ganon jested, rising from his seat. “I suppose we should begin our journey to Hyrule Castle.” He picked his sword off the side of his throne and swung it on to his back. Link grabbed the Master Sword and swung it into the Gerudo wrapping-based sheath on his back, with his jewel encrusted shield clinking over-top.

‘I will be vigilant as the desert sun.’ Link replied, using the traditional phrase used by guards setting out on escort missions. Ganon chuckled at the formal phrasing. Link was always one to use those traditional guard phrases taught in their barracks. As Ganon began to walk, cape trailing behind him, he exited the shade of his throne room into the bright morning sunlight. He looked to his Captain of the Guard.

“Link and I must go to Hyrule Castle. Have someone prepare our seals at the northernmost gate.” He ordered the woman.

“Right away your highness.” The woman bowed before barking orders to a lower ranking Gerudo, who rushed off to have the seals prepared. As Ganon and Link leisurely strode through the city, the many Gerudo went about their daily business, selling their wares, while the few Rito, Hylians, and Gorons stopped to look at the King. A few stared a bit too hard, and one Rito looked to Link, and quickly looked away when the Hylian made eye contact.

“Everyone, I will be gone for the next day or two! Carry on business as usual!” The Gerudo King proclaimed. As the two of them reached the gates, a teenaged Gerudo was hastily finishing strapping up two sand seals.

“Oh, your highness! I’m almost finished! So sorry, I’m new and-“

“Not to worry young one. I am not an impatient man.” He assured the teen, smile filled with mirth.

“Of course my lord, I-I’ll be done in a moment!” She proceeded to quickly finish tying up the ropes. “Here you are milords.” She quietly presented. 

“Thank you. I’ll be back in a while so prepare a snack for when my seal returns. “ He ordered as Ganon mounted his shield and steadily grabbed the rope. Link got on the seal next to him, his shield nearly slipping out from under him.

‘Hate seal sledding. So slippery.’ The boy signed, annoyed. As the two sled pulled away from Gerudo Town, Ganon laughed into the warm sky, the sound bouncing and scattering across the sands.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The journey had been uneventful so far, even as the stable hands scrambled around to retrieve Ganon’s and Link’s horses. As this happened, Link was, as always, cooking. Ganon never understood how he did it, throwing random things into a pot and pulling out a cake. Ganon had long since accepted it as one of the boy’s quirks, like his near constant hunger, his strangely exceptional swords kills, and so on. He handed Ganon a piece before grabbing one of his own and putting the rest into his bag? Ganon presumes that the bag must have some sort of magic, as Ganon had never seen anything like a cake in it, but he always seemed to have one.

“Link, how does that bag work? You never seem to run out of space, yet you put way more in then should be possible.” The Gerudo King decided that today would finally be the day he asked. Link shrugged before lifting his hands from his mostly eaten cake slice.

‘I dunno. Just kinda found it one day and I’ve had it ever since.’ He explained, before once more stuffing his face with cake. Ganon had more questions than he started with, but by this point their horse were prepared for them.

“Let’s go, my friend.” The King said, while mounting his horse. Link, his face full of cake, mounted Epona, the legendary horse, and nearly choked on his food before finishing it once and for all. As the two ushered the steeds onward, the sound of hooves on cobble gracing the air, gray clouds began to gather over Hyrule once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comment if you liked it, any ideas you have, etc. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
